Mahogany Red Curls
by JennaXxx
Summary: Dean meets an outrageously gorgeous woman named Lily in a bar in Ohio on a hunting trip


She had her prey in site,sitting right across the room from her,sipping on his vodka,she wondered over leaving her intoxicating scent to follow along behind.

His head perked up,eyes meeting sparks of chemistry already stirring,all he could think about was getting this gorgoues woman in his bed,tonight!.

How can people who just met,have such powerful chemistry in between them? the answer was yet still to linger.

Her hair was a rich color of Mahogany red,with a noticable tint of gold in it,her hair curled down to the middle of her back,her eyes reminded him of two bright blue sapphires. Her perky boobs were covered by a thin strapped grey tank top,matched by a pair of black skinny jeans and some biker boots,that suited her way too well.

This woman was beyond more gorgoues,then mostly all the women Dean had ever hooked up with,something about her was just unspeakable.

"Mind if I sit here"? The woman asked pointing to the empty chair,with her pink manicured finger.

"Be my guest" Dean grinned,undressing her with his eyes,she had an amazing body.

"Tell me something about yourself sweetheart,what is a gorgoues woman doing here all alone"? Dean asked leaning across the table,staring into her sapphire eyes,he swore he could count each freckle on her nose bridge.

She smiled a bit,and placed a clawed hand ontop of his. "I'm a big girl,I can take care of myself"

"I'll bet" Dean thought memorized by the amount of cleavage she had.

"You know" She leaned agiest the table,her perky boobs bounced every time she moved. "I got a place we can go,if you wanna go of course"

"I..yeah,Okay"

He took her back to the motel,glade Sam was out and about,and proboly wouldn't be returning until sunrise.

"I don't know your name" The woman said in between kisses. "Dean" He told her,gesturing her to lift her arms up,so he could take off her tank top.

"Lily" She breathed out softly,shivering when the cool air prickled her skin,wrapping her arms around his warm,muscular body.

"Dean" Lily groaned as he fondled with her breasts,through the thin meterial of her lacy red push up bra.

Her nipples hard and erected,just begging for some attenton,she whimpered ripping at Dean's tight black tee shirt,ripping it off him.

"Eggar,I like it" He grinned,moving in to unclamp her bra,letting it crumble to the floor with their shirts.

"Damn" Lily murmured softly,signing lustily when he finally paid some attenton to her erected nipples,nipping and sucking at them,drawing a long groan from the Mahogany busty beauties throat.

" .Please" Lily panted,her undies already too wet for her own comfort,wanting to just kick them off.

Dean grunted in agreement,steering her towards the bed,her back hitting it boobs bouncing with the impact,she could feel Dean's eyes burning a hole into her,causing her to blush embarassed.

"You are sexy baby" Dean purred seductively nipping and kissing down her neck,drawning more attenton to her nipples,before moving down ferther,sucking at her stomach,leaving some hickies at their wake.

Lily couldn't even remember pleasure like this,not like she got any really,she didn't really get any to be honest,she was too busy serving Lucifer and keeping a eye on the Hellhounds,to have great sex with a gorgoues young hunter.

Dean reached the top of her jeans,before pulling at the zipper with his teeth pulling her jeans down,along with her lacy red g-string.

She hissed when the cool air hit her exposed area. "Take off your pants" She hissed between cletched teeth,this was too much.

Dean rose a brow at her eggarness,but obayed slipping his levi's and boxers past his waist and down his legs,kicking them off joining the large pool of clothing on the floor.

"Wanna ride you" Lily purred.

"Okay" Dean groaned out nodding eggarly.

She climbed up his body,like an wild african cat,prawling in the savanhna. She rubbed her naked body all over his,causing Dean to groan,and grasp her hips tightly.

She lifted up her body ever so slightly. "Got any lube"?

"Uh yeah I should" He pulled out a tube of Astroglide from underneath his pillow.

Lily rose a brow at that,and Dean smiled. "Not my first time baby"

She shook her head,and popped the cap pouring a generious amount on her fingers,prodding at her wet,gapping enterance. Before pushing two fingers in right off the bat.

Dean didn't only find it highly erotic to watch,but he was very turned on,oh so much so.

She prodded at her g-spot causing her to cry out,cletching her sweat soaked thighs agiest Dean's muscular sides.

She pulled her fingers out,covering Dean's rock hard length with Astroglide,before lifting up her body and slowly inpaled herself on his rock hard rod.

Both of their moans mixed together,as she was fully seated on his dick,and began to move.

Rocking her hips in a slow yet rythmic motion,groans,grunts and moans filt the small motel room.

She rocked her body back and forth,riding his cock,like it was some sort of Olympic Sport,her boobs bouncing everytime she slammed herself back down,on his rock hard leangth.

Dean's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head,this felt so amazing,and the broad ontop of him,was amazily tight.

Hot muscles cletching around his cock,driving them both to the near end of their orgasms.

She tossed her head back,and screamed through her orgasm,digging her pink manicured finger nails into his shoulders.

Three thrusts he was right behind her,groaning as he emptied his spunk into her tight heat,pulling out seconds after,collpating beside Lily.

"Damn that was amazing" Lily said breathlessly,resting her head on his chest.

"Mmhmm" Dean hmmed,eyelids heavy with the need of sleep,she turned his head,and fucked her tongue into his mouth,causing Dean to whimper,and respond back.

Before drifting into enturnal darkness of sleep.


End file.
